Click Click Wood
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Like Seaside Hill before it, many of my fanfics now happen to take place in the Click Clock Wood. So here it is, the collection of one shots all based about in the Click Clock Wood, from the spring to the summer to the autumn to the winter, even as far as the actual hub itself! Are you ready for a seasonal adventure, because if so, then rev up those fryers!
1. Click Clock Woody Beginnings

**Click Click Wood**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Seeing as how I gave Seaside Hill its own collection of stories with it aptly being named after the tropical beach level itself, I figured that I do exactly the same for the Click Clock Wood, especially considering that it's now the second most common location in my fanfics now. So as usual, enjoy!

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie were in the hub section of the gigantic Click Clock Wood, looking at the spring portion with winter and summer on the different sides. Of course, Kazooie was looking at the Autumn portion as she was behind Banjo in his blue backpack, but nonetheless, the bear and bird were there to have another seasonal adventure.

"You know, Kazooie," Banjo asked as he walked towards the spring portion. "I kind of wonder how these guys end up living their lives here day by day. I mean, I know things change by season, but literally every day here is the same, to a degree."

"First off, it's a video game." Kazooie pinpointed as she moved her red feathered right wing about. "Second, this is basically one big zone divided into four... to five parts. Third, for all we know, the same characters found in the different seasons here could just be different incarnations!"

Banjo groaned as he placed his hands on his head. "Ugh... that makes me feel so confused..."

"It's best not to think about it." Kazooie pinpointed as she turned around, comforting Banjo. "But I do agree that life here would be interesting... hmm..."

And so, the pair headed into the spring version of the Click Clock Wood, but that's where we'll leave our heroes, because this isn't about them. It's about the Click Clock Wood in its entirety. The Spring, the Summer, the Autumn, and the Winter, as well as the hub connecting all of them together.


	2. Spring and Summer 1

Nabnut The Squirrel was in the green grassy entrance garden as he was looking for acorns. The orange colored snarebear plant simply watched him as the purple colored, green clothed Grumblin Hood was napping in the smooth grass.

"Nuts... gotta have my nuts..." Nabnut muttered to himself as he kept frantically searching.

The sentient beehive watching him scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Oh brother. That squirrel ain't right." He buzzed to himself.

* * *

Gnawty The Beaver was still bouncing outside of his home, the giant annoying brown boulder blocking his way into his tunnel. "Darn it, I hate it when this happens every season!"

A Grumblin Hood with no shirt approached Gnawty, moving in place as he glanced at the boulder, then back at Gnawty. "Do you need help?"

"Help?" Gnawty exclaimed as he shook his head. "You bet I do! I've been stuck out here for months!"

The Grumblin Hood chuckled as he pounded his purple, pixelated fists together. "Ehehehe, all right, then. Stand back." He tackled into the boulder, only to be knocked back as he landed on the dried up ground of the giant pond, groaning as he felt his bones crack. "Ech... that didn't go as I planned..."

Gnawty sighed in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes, glancing down at the Grumblin Hood. "Good lord, what does it take to get good help these days..."


	3. Autumn and Winter 1

The bright red autumn leaves were dropping down, making the area a nice place to harvest. Gobi The Camel was resting underneath the giant flower in his little garden, the blue colored Big Butt bull not bothering him. Gobi sighed as he nodded his head.

"This is nice. I finally get some peace and quiet." Gobi talked to himself as he looked up, smiling at his flower. "After being chased by nearly everything around the Isle O' Hags, it's nice to come back here and enjoy this great weather without being bothered."

He then lowered his head as he started to snooze, letting the autumn breeze sooth his soul as the leaves continued falling.

* * *

Gruntilda Winkybunion was on the blue colored wooden platform jetted over the snow covered entrance garden, overlooking the snowy forest as she glanced at the bramble field, with was frozen up.

"This place is chill to freeze any fool," Gruntilda rhymed as she cracked her green, warty fingers, "I can appreciate the harsh winter's cool!"

She then rode around the giant, blue colored tree on her broomstick, glancing down to see all the Sir Slushes watching her go as Gruntilda fired several spells at various parts of the forested area, making more Grumblin Hoods pop up.


	4. Spring 1

Nabnut The Squirrel was once again searching for nuts in the Click Clock Wood, circling around the giant brown tree near the bottom as he dodged the annoying Big Cluckers that emerged out of the holes, when he looked up in the cloudy sky, to see ten Waddlewings flying. He squinted, recognizing the flying light brown colored squirrels.

"Wait a minute, aren't those guys from the Acorn Plains?" Nabnut mumbled to himself as he licked his lips, "Boy, what would I give to go there!"

The Waddlewings glanced down, dropping their Super Acorn power ups as Nabnut nabbed then, thinking they were real acorns as he bit into them, gaining wings as he gasped, his eyes widening.

"Whoa! This is nuts!" Nabnut exclaimed as he began flapping his wings, taking off into the sky as he laughed. "Ahaha! This is great! I get to be a flying squirrel!" He exclaimed joyfully as he flew around the giant tree with the rest of the Waddlewings.


	5. Summer 1

Summer time in the Click Clock Wood as Gnawty was still bouncing out of his home, wondering if anyone would come and help break the boulder that was blocking his way.

"Darn it! Can no one help Gnawty?" Gnawty groaned as he lowered his head, closing his eyes as he sighed.

A lone green caterpillar slowly made its way past Gnawty, glancing up at the purple colored beaver. "Don't look at me! I'm just trying not to get eaten!"

Gnawty sighed as he shook his head, feeling awful. "I knew I should have hired a professional..." He bemoaned as he sulked, still forced to wait for someone, anyone to break the boulder.


	6. Autumn 1

The autumn breeze was pretty prevalent as the bright red leaves continued to drop, adding a cool atmosphere to the forested area. Two Grumblin Hoods were on top of the wooden cottage's rooftop, both of them having their purple arms wrapped around the back of their heads.

"You know, we really out to make more use of our arrows." The first Grumblin Hood pinpointed as he turned his head to the left.

The Grumblin Hood on the right nodded his head in agreement. "I concur. All we do is just walk about and occasionally run into random strangers we don't care about." Taking a deep breath in, he looked back up at the red sky. "If only there was a chance for us to branch off from our niche."

"...Then we would be able to be taken serious," The first Grumblin Hood concluded as they both sighed, still watching the sky as the leaves continued falling.


	7. Winter 1

Winter was here, and pretty much everyone was sleeping. There was no one outside by the annoying Sir Slush snowmen who tossed snowballs at anything that moved, the Grumblin Hoods who somehow stayed warm simply walked back and forth in the soft, white snow, and all the snarebear plants were dead and wilted. The winds from the north began to blow more harshly, making the snow covered forest colder.**  
**

"Eck! Why did I think being out here was a good idea?" The Grumblin Hood by the abandoned Zubba Hive bemoaned as he shook his head, shivering as he held his pixelated arms together. "I should be inside the giant blue colored tree, having some nice tree sap, but no, I'm out here, freezing my butt off!"

As he continued gripping, he got hit in the back by a snowball launched from a snorting Sir Slush. The impact of the snowball caused the Grumblin Hood to fall off, landing face first on the hard ice below, which in turn killed him.


	8. Spring 2

Tooty Bear was in the green, grassy entrance garden, running towards the brown platform to the left as she ignored the snarebear that snapped at her, with the wandering Grumblin Hood trying to charge right at her. Tooty walked onto the platform, overlooking the green, thorny bramble field that was before her as she was in awe.

"Wow... I do feel like this beautiful place changes every time I come here!" Tooty admitted as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "This place has subtle changes that make it feel new every day! It really is nice!"

As the Grumblin Hood was about to grab Tooty, she unintentionally farted loudly in the Grumblin Hood's face, making him cough and gasp for fresh air as he collapsed on the air. Tooty gasped as she turned around, her hands over her mouth as she watched the Grumblin Hood foam at the mouth, letting out a cute little poot.


	9. Summer 2

Gobi The Camel was by his garden that contained the gigantic, beautiful flower, munching on some of the yellow grass as the blue colored Big Butt bull was munching on grass as well, being extremely territorial as he would ram his head into anything that moved. It was then that a shirtless Grumblin Hood approaching the garden, only to get chased away by the Big Butt.

"Agh! Leave me, you stupid bull!" The Grumblin Hood cried out as he got rammed in the butt, being sent sky high as he landed on the yellowish platform, being snapped by the green colored Big Clucker bird. "**Yeowch!**"

"AWK!" The Big Clucker replied as it tried snapping the Grumblin Hood again, who rolled down the platform, only to get stung by the wild bees populating the yellow grass.

Gobi shook his head as he watched the misfortune that occurred to the Grumblin Hood, minding his own business as he continued eating the grass at his own pleasure.


	10. Autumn 2

The Zubbas were buzzing around the giant red colured tree in the Autumn, all of them heading for the top as the Zubba King lingered out of the Zubba beehive, staring at the giant flower before the beehive. He murmured to himself as he folded his giant, pixelated yellow arms, a random Zubba coming up to him.

"Hey, Your Majesty, why are you looking at that flower?" The Zubba asked, quite curious.

The Zubba King turned to the Zubba, shaking his head. "Because this flower looks good to pollinate. After all, we are bees, just bigger and capable of using our bodies more."

"Oh... yeah!" The Zubba exclaimed as he shook his head. "That's a good point. Well, later boss!" He then joined the other Zubbas in flying around the top of the giant tree, leaving the Zubba King to continue looking at the giant flower.


	11. Winter 2

Once again, everything seemed quiet in the winter, as this time, there were no Grumblin Hoods walking about, due to the fact that things not only got colder, but they were sick of getting pelted by the snowballs that were chucked at them by the Sir Slushes, who targeted anything that moved. The winds blew more and more as Eyrie the fully grown eagle began flying around the giant blue tree, with the ice cube shaped Chinkers watching from below, staying in their positions as they went back to sleep.

"Brawk! Eyrie likes the cold winds that blow this way!" Eyrie exclaimed as he continued flying higher and higher, noticing that the winds were getting cooler, which he liked.

The Sir Slushes tried firing their snowballs at Eyrie, but failed as the snowballs came falling down, some of them hitting the Sir Slushes in their faces, causing them to grumble with annoyance as they shook their frosty fists at Eyrie, who simply ignored them and continued flying.


	12. Spring 3

Dry Bowser was by the giant pond near the entrance garden, swimming around as he was getting some exercise. Gnawty watched from underneath the water, still being blocked out of his home by the giant boulder as Dry Bowser swam around the giant stump in the middle of the pond, heading back towards the stream leading towards a dead end into the tree. Gobi was watching from his garden as he relished the nice, Spring weather.

"That bunch of bones is quite gusty for being able to swim around here without any concern of losing his bones," Gobi mumbled to himself as he slowly moved his tail about.

Gnawty blinked as he splashed about, also muttering to himself as he watched Dry Bowser swim around the stump again. "Hmm... maybe this skeleton guy can help me out with this stupid boulder. I sure can use the help from anyone..."


	13. Summer 3

The intense heat was getting unbearable by the minute, with the Snarebears soaking in every ray from the sun as several green colored caterpillars were crawling about in the dried up pond, worried about being eaten by any larger animals.

"It's not safe for such small creatures like ourselves!" One of the caterpillars exclaimed as she looked around.

Another caterpillar nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. Who knows what sick fiend would try and eat us..."

Suddenly, both of the caterpillars were gobbled up by a green colored Big Clucker bird, who was surprisingly flying around the Click Clock Wood collecting caterpillars to feast on as it cawed loudly, flying back into its hole in front of the yellow entrance garden as it prepared to feast on the caterpillars it has collected.


	14. Autumn 3

Autumn made its presence known as the Grumblin Hoods were back into force, with more of them patrolling the red colored Click Clock Wood as the snarebears were at their largest, as were the annoying Big Cluckers, who patiently waited for a fool to walk in front of their noticeably bigger holes. Tiptup The Turtle wandered into the Click Clock Wood, deciding to have a swim in the giant pond, having a break from teaching his pupils in the Bubblegloop Swamp.

"This pond should be warm enough to help calm me, but cool enough to keep me awake," Tiptup mumbled as he walked past the snapping snarebear, dipping into the alluring water as he began swimming, going underwater as he spotted Gnawty, who was surprised to see newcomers to the area.

"Oh hey, Mr. Turtle!" Gnawty greeted as he glanced at the giant boulder that continued blocking off his home. "How about you help me with my little problem? This darn boulder keeps blocking me off every season!"

Tiptup shook his head as he swam past Gnawty. "I'm sorry, Mr. Beaver, but I don't have the physique to handle such heavy objects." He continued to merrily swim as he spun about, with Gnawty sighing as he knew that he would be in the cold, icy water come winter.


	15. Winter 3

Winter was suspiciously more active than normal, due to the Grumblin Hoods shooting arrows at the Sir Slushes. The two groups normally were neutral to each other, as they normally ignored each others' presence. However, ever since Gruntilda allowed the purple colored, green warbed gruntlings to have access to their weaponry, things have gotten quite more annoying.

"**D'oh!** We lost Number 234!" One random Grumblin Hood exclaimed as he was with another Grumblin Hood on the abandoned Zubba Beehive, which was slowly crumbling into pieces.

The Grumblin Hood on his right turned to the first Grumblin Hood. "I don't get it. Are we doing this just for fun, or is this practice?" He asked curiously, blinking.

The first Grumblin Hood scoffed as he answered the second Grumblin Hood. "Practice, fun, neither matter! The thing is just to stay focus and shoot!"

Both Grumblin Hoods were caught off guard as a Sir Slush on the branch above shot a couple of snowballs at them, making the two fall into the ice, which was enough to crack it, causing them to fall into the freezing cold water, which took away their breath very easily.


	16. Spring 4

Spring was back in action as Grumblin Hoods were everywhere, chasing poor Nabnut around the giant brown tree, who simply was trying to collect more acorns he forget to pick up. Gnawty was watching from the entrance of the giant pond, shaking his head as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, the indignity," Gnawty commented as he swam about, moving his stubby little arms about. "No one can seem to catch a break here."

As Gnawty continued watching Nabnut running around the base of the tree, the purple colored beaver was hit in the back of the head by an arrow from a snooping Grumblin Hood on the giant stump next to the tree in the giant pond, causing Gnawty to fall back into the pond as he was knocked out cold.


	17. Summer 4

The summer was hotter than normal, which was pretty bad, as if made everything hotter than it normally should be. The Grumblin Hoods were forced to hide inside the holes that the Big Cluckers preoccupied, due to the fact that the summer heat was too much to be outside. Even the wild bees fell dead, as well as the bees that normally surrounded the bouncy, googly eyed Bee Hives.

"Jesus! It is so friggin' hot out here!" One of the Big Cluckers exclaimed as he panted, glaring at the Grumblin Hood that was sharing space with him in his hole. "And you sweating is making this hole more unbearable!"

The Grumblin Hood folded his arms as he scoffed. "Well, excuse me! It's not like I could prevent this place from getting any smellier!"

The Big Clucker then started violently pecking the Grumblin Hood, much to his dismay. The only character who was able to tolerate the brutal heat was Gobi, due to the fact that he came from his valley, which was already a scorching desert.


	18. Autumn 4

The orange colored snarebear plants were snapping at the bees that were buzzing past them, with there being more bees than usual. The Grumblin Hoods that would normally be seen have vanished, due to the number of bees having increased. Gobi, though, still didn't care, as he remained by his garden as he enjoyed the nice Autumn weather.

"Ahh... it's so nice and peaceful here with no one to bother me." Gobi stated to himself as he looked up at the bright red sky. "Even better that I don't have to worry about that bear and his smart mouthed bird!"

The Big Butt bull mooed as he moved towards Gobi, with Gobi glancing at him. The Big Butt felt somewhat intimidated, causing him to graze the red grass in the back as Gobi continued to chill underneath his giant flower. Incidentally, the bees didn't bother going nearby Gobi, which made things even better for the usually misfortuned camel.


	19. Winter 4

Winter has struck the Click Clock Wood again as the Sir Slushes were chucking snowballs at each other, while two Grumblin Hoods were sitting on top of Eyrie's former nest, looking down at the snow covered world below.

"Sure is quiet around this time." The first Grumblin Hood admitted as he sneezed.

The second Grumblin Hood slapped the first Grumblin Hood across the back of his head. "Of course it's quiet, you idiot! There's literally no one here!"

"I know, but you would think things would be a tad bit..." The first Grumblin Hood admitted as he touched his two pixelated fists together. "...More lively."

As the second Grumblin Hood was about to comment, both of the Grumblin Hoods were knocked off the nest by two snowballs from the same Sir Slush on the platform nearby, the two purple colored enemies falling to their deaths on the frozen bramble field.


	20. Spring 5

Spring has arrived in the Click Clock Wood, and Tooty Bear was going around the giant brown tree, climbing up it as she enjoyed the light rain that poured down on her. Heading up higher and higher, the female bear reached the large platform jetting over the green entrance garden below, getting a good view of the Click Clock Wood.

"Wow! This place looks better up here!" Tooty exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, in awe of the beauty of nature, twirling around. "It's a shame my big brother never took me up here! It is so calming and soothing!"

Nabnut then exited his house, bumping into Tooty as he shook his head. "Ugh! Hey, watch where you're standing!"

Tooty scoffed as she shook her head at Nabnut. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Squirrel!" She folded her arms together as she pouted. "You're not so mindful yourself!"

"I can be if I want to!" Nabnut exclaimed as he clapped his hands, getting buried underneath a giant pile of nuts.

Tooty blinked as she glanced at the pile of nuts for several seconds, before shrugging as she continued circling the giant tree, going up towards Eyrie's nest as she left Nabnut behind.


	21. Summer 5

Summer had arrived in the Click Clock Wood as the caterpillas were back out in force, hoping that no one would come and eat them. The annoying bees that also came out in force were keeping to themselves, which made everyone happier. Captain Blubber somehow made it to summer, wondering if he could find spare parts for a new wooden ship.

"Arr, there has to be some wood somewhere," Captain Blubber mumbled to himself as he rubbed his forehead with his right hand, shaking his head as he began to sweat. "Yarr, this blasted sun be downing me with its strong heat rays..."

He then walked around the base of the giant yellow tree as the Big Cluckers attempted to attack him, but Captain Blubber repelled them with his giant gut, knocking them out easily as he climbed up the giant tree, finding the wooden parts he needed as they took parts of the floating wooden bridge and the incomplete wooden cottage, heading down the tree as he started building his new wooden shape around the stump next to the giant tree itself.


	22. Autumn 5

Autumn was in full swing again as the Big Cluckers surprisingly were all snoozing, with not a single one of the annoying green birds coming out. This made exploring the Click Clock Wood much better, as Tooty Bear was running around the base of the tree, enjoying the fall breeze blowing towards the northern direction.

"Oh, it's so gosh darn good to run all around here without having to worry about those stupid birds!" Tooty exclaimed as she had her arms back, dashing faster than normal. "It's easier to appreciate this great forest!"

As Tooty reached the top of the tree with the completed wooden cottage, she noticed several Grumblin Hoods hanging around by it, all of them eying Tooty.

Tooty gulped as she raised her hands. "Now now... let's not get hasty, guys..." She then fell off the tree, screaming as she tumbled down, with all seven of the Grumblin Hoods shrugging as they shook their heads.


	23. Winter 5

As expected, things were quiet in the Click Clock Wood during the cold winter, with only Sir Slushes around. Boggy Bear was there, looking to see if anyone wanted to try sleigh ride against him.

"I could barely have any luck back in Freezeezy Peak," Boggy mumbled to himself as he shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "Maybe I should have tried a somewhat more lively place."

He then walked all around the giant blue tree, frowning as he still found no one willing to sleigh race against him. Sulking, Boggy headed to the frozen pond, watching the giant blocks of ice pop up to spin around, hitting nothing but themselves.

"I wonder what's happening on television right now..." Boggy mumbled to himself as he rested his head on the smooth white snow, closing his eyes as he felt the snow fall on him, snoring loudly.


	24. Spring 6

Spring was around the corner, or rather it was always in the corner in the Click Clock Wood's lively spring section, as Tooty Bear was running around the base of the giant brown tree, trying to collect all the sweet honey that was dripping out. A couple of nasty Zubbas tried to attempt and sting Tooty, but she managed to dodge out of the way with ease, ducking the annoying green Big Cluckers as well. A bouncing beehive watched as Tooty made it up towards the unfinished wooden shack.

"Wow, you sure are fast for a bear, kid!" The Beehive admitted as he bounced about. "How are you able to go so ridiculously fast?"

Tooty giggled as she patted the beehive, smiling innocently. "Well, let's just say there's a couple of reasons I'm called Tooty..." She then bent down, tooting away as she was farting to fly around, with the beehive being relatively shocked as he continued bouncing in place, bees buzzing around him and all.


	25. Summer 6

Summer was back in the Click Clock Wood, with the bees and Zubbas present as they buzzed all around the giant yellow tree. The lake was completely dried up, and poor Gnawty was feeling the heat as he was still waiting outside of his home, the boulder blocking his way.

"Gnawty doesn't like the sun drying up his fur!" Gnawty exclaimed as he was sweating, shaking his head as he bounced about. "Gnawty wonders what's going on around the rest of the Click Clock Wood!"

Several Big Cluckers popped out of their holes to snap at the Zubbas that buzzed past them, with Gnawty glancing up to notice. He sighed as he continued bouncing about, waiting for someone to help bust the boulder and let him into his home. It was a very boring summer, let's just say.


	26. Autumn 6

Things were pretty peaceful in the autumn section of the Click Clock Wood, except the Buzzbombers were more unusually common. As the bright red leaves continued to drop from the clear red sky, the Grumblin Hoods walking about seemed to continue walking, enjoying the nice cool breeze after going through the scorching summer. Canary Mary was spotted on the highest point of this section, as she was here to get some fresh air and do some flying about.

"Brawk... this place should be a good warm up for me," She commented to herself as she flapped her wings, taking off as she headed lower, circling the giant red tree.

Two Zubbas who were packing up from their slowly rotting Zubba beehive looked up to see Canary Mary, giving each other odd glances as they continued packing up all the honeycombs for the trip to Cloud Cuckooland, going about their own business.


	27. Winter 6

Things have gotten pretty cool in the winter section of the Click Clock Wood, with not a single soul spotted, that is aside from the sentient ice cubes that were known as Chinkers, and the annoying snowmen known as Sir Slushes. Surprisingly, the Grumblin' Hoods that patrolled the area were nowhere to be spotted, making things a bit odd as the rest of the animals were hibernating away. The Zubba beehive has rotted, and Mumbo has gone on vacation, leaving being a sentient, bouncing beehive.

"Man, it sure is great to be inside this huge hut," The beehive muttered to himself as he blinked, continuing to do nothing but bounce about. "I wish I was programmed to walk about, because that would be something."

Suddenly, a Chinker accidentally spun into the hut, colliding into the beehive and causing him to break, sending three honeycomb pieces flying out as the Chinker blinked, sliding around the inside of the hut as it failed to leave, slowly melting as it was reduced to a trail of water, which cooled enough to turn into regular ice.


	28. Spring 7

The spring section of Click Clock Wood was springing in action as beautiful, pink petals were falling from the rainy cloudy sky, going along with the gentle rain fall as Nabnut was collecting acorns around the base of the giant brown tree, with green spots being visible on it.

"Gotta have my nuts!" Nabnut exclaimed as he scurried around the tree, jumping across the gaps in between the wooden floating parts of the bridge, which somehow defied gravity.

Two Grumblin' Hoods watched as Nabnut climbed onto the branch, heading towards the tree and digging into it to grab some acorns, stuffing them in his mouth as he headed downward, gnabbing more acorns for him to feast on. Gobi glanced up from his garden, to see Nabnut scurrying around.

"Oh great, it's that annoying squirrel again..." Gobi sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Why can't the mammals here just stay calm and try out their Sunday salaam?"


	29. Summer 7

Summer was back at the Click Clock Wood, with Kazooie and Tooty feeling the heat as they were going through the forested area, with the pool of cool water having evaporated.

"Sheesh, why did I think coming here was a good idea?" Kazooie asked as she wiped her forehead with her right wing. "It is so awful out here!"

Tooty shook her head as she moved her hands about. "Well, neither of us could anticipate how hot it was. We just had to go with best intentions."

"...Yeah, best intentions." Kazooie stated as they ran around the giant tree, heading upward as they were then knocked back by several Zubbas, causing them to tumble down and land at the back of the bark. "Oww! What gives?"

"We Zubbas are blocking off the area leading to the beehive!" One of the Zubbas told Kazooie and Tooty. "Somebody kidnapped the Zubba King!"

Tooty placed her right hand on her face. "Now who would want to go and do that?" She asked out of curiosity.


End file.
